The present invention relates to a haymaking machine including a chassis supported directly or indirectly on the ground by wheels and at least one working device connected to the chassis, the chassis including a coupling device to which two hitching pieces are articulated, each bearing a hitching pin for hitching to the respective lower arms of a tractor, each hitching piece cooperating with a respective return device, each return device storing energy when the corresponding hitching pin moves, relative to the coupling device, upward from a first position, and each return device being able to release that energy to the corresponding hitching pin by returning the hitching pin toward the first position.